Yep, It's Broken
by Saya the Ninja Cat
Summary: TURTLECEST! WARNING! RaphxDon Raph breaks his arm and Don is trying to patch him up, but he just won't sit STILL! Rated for slight language  thanks a lot, Raph  and turtlecestness.


Raph breaks his arm and Don has to fix it, but he just won't sit still!

Ok, before you read, note that this is **TURTLECEST**. (hangs head in shame) Yes, I wrote it. I'm sorry, but this is your warning. Don't like turtlecest RUN! Run far away! Flame me only if you must. ): I understand that this would never actually happen, and I'm not saying it would!

This is dedicated to my dear friend, cndrow. It was a request. I hope she likes it. I feel I can do better, but I'm still a noob for the time being! XD

I don't own anything! GAH!

* * *

Yep, it's Broken

Raph growled as his brother Donatello poked and prodded his arm.

"Yep, it's broken," Don confirmed writing something down on a clipboard. Raph's anger flared.

"No, really? I never woulda guessed that by the way it's hangin' sideways!" snapped an irritated Raphael. Raph gets sarcastic when he's irritated. Don stared at him for a second before turning and digging around for splint material. He knew better than to let Raph get to him.

"How did this even happen? You fall off your bike?" Don asked, trying to keep Raph distracted while he wrapped up his arm. He already knew what happened. Raph had yelled and swore about it upon entering the lair. But he was in his lab at the time, so Raph had no clue that he knew.

"No. These damn dragons sprung outta nowhere and- SHELL, Donny!" Raph yelled in pain as he twisted. Don gave him an apologetic look. He'd offered some painkillers, but Raph had blatantly refused, saying 'he was no pussy, he didn't need to be drugged.' Now, macho Raph had been reduced to nothing more than a whiny patient. It was becoming increasingly difficult on Donatello's patience. He didn't usually have to treat Raph, but when he did, it was a nightmare.

"That was an accident…" Don muttered, ignoring Raph's middle finger as he tried again to bandage his broken brother.

"Suure. Just watch what yer doin'. I ripped someone's throat out with a broken arm before. It ain't like I'm paralyzed." Don blinked. Was Raph… threatening him? That's… barbaric! Psychotic! …Kinda hot. He imagined Raph shoving him down on the desk roughly, and- Don shook his head. No, not now. It was no secret to him that he liked Raph, but this wasn't the time to be fantasizing. He needed to be professional. He was wearing his lab coat and everything! He started working again, but it wasn't long before

"FUCK, DON!" Raph hollered, pulling his arm away. Don felt his patience slipping. What made matters worse were the implications of Raph's choice of wording. "What are ya DOIN' over there?"

"I'm _trying_ to set your arm straight. And it would help if you stopped _squirming_. You're just going to make it take longer!" Don snapped. "Sit still!"

"Well maybe I would, if you'd stop pulling my arm outta its socket and switchin' around my bones! And I wasn't squirmin', neither." Don glared at Raph, who glared back. Did Raph _want_ to have a straight arm that he could Don gave a frustrated, yet silent, sigh and tried to patch up Raph's arm once more. So far, so good! Maybe he'd actually make it this-

"SHIT!" Raph swore, pulling again out of Don's grasp, and shoving him away. He'd managed to pull off all of the tape and such in the process.

"RAPHAEL!" Don scolded. He crossed his arms. Now he'd have to restart.

"You know what, Don? I never ASKED you to help me. Maybe I don't want a cast!" Raph spat. Don opened his mouth to protest, but that would be pointless. One, Raph was the king of arguments, and stubbornness for that matter. Two, Raph knew that he needed a cast. Whether or not he wanted one was irrelevant. And three, yelling at Raph clearly wasn't helping matters. He'd have to forget Raph's arm altogether, or try a different approach. He walked toward the door. "Wait, where're you goin'?" Raph demanded, confusion apparent. "You're not just gonna leave me h-" Don shut the door tight. And locked it.

"Now, are you going to be a good patient, or am I going to have to restrain you?" The way Don asked that, his voice dangerously low, made Raph's skin crawl. He gulped before getting over it. This was Donny! He wasn't gonna do anything. And Raph could easily overpower him if he wanted to. He smirked.

"Is there a third choice? Come on, Donny. You and I both know you're not a threat. What'cha gonna do? Bore me to death with Einstein's Theory of Relativity?" Raph laughed cockily. Don locked his jaw, working up the courage for what he was about to do. He strode over to his chuckling brother, forcing him back down onto the chair. Raph looked at him, eyes shining with surprise and amusement. Don swallowed, maintaining his serious demeanor, but not without difficulty. God, those eyes drove him crazy. He tried to remind himself to think professional thoughts, but what he was doing wasn't professional at all, so his mind said, 'screw you' and went back to thinking about Raph.

Slowly, carefully, Don let his hands travel from Raph's shoulders around his collarbone and down his plastron, his eyes never leaving Raph's. Part of him grew excited at seeing Raph's expression change to confusion and uncertainty, but a different kind than when Don or April said something that he didn't understand.

"Don?" Raph's voice faltered slightly. Don had never seen him so nervous before. Don wondered why he, himself, wasn't nervous! Probably because he'd done this a million times over in his head. But this time was different. This time was real. He was actually feeling Raph underneath his fingertips. It was exciting, horrifying, and the most amazing thing he'd ever done all at once. "Don, what are y-"

Don's mouth cut him off. Raph's eyes widened at the foreign sensation of his brother's mouth against his, and he instinctively raised his arms to push him off when Don's hand teased his thigh, pressing gently and his breath hitched. Don inwardly laughed at Raph's reaction. Just as he'd hoped, rather than exploding and tearing away, Raph had absolutely no idea what to do. His leg tingled where Don was rubbing small circles, and his skin burned where Don's other hand brushed over his neck area before holding the back of his head so the Raph couldn't pull away. Not that Raph could pull away anyway. Don was pretty sure he couldn't even move. Finally, he released Raph's mouth and removed his hands, grabbing the tape and working quickly to repair the damage while Raph was still paralyzed, nuzzling Raph's cheek as he did so. With Raph perfectly still, he finish in no time.

"All better. See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Don smiled cheerfully as if nothing had happened. He abruptly turned and walked away. Before Raph even realized what had happened, his arm was fixed and Don had vacated the premises. And he hadn't felt a thing.

END


End file.
